Are you happy now?
by NatakuX1999
Summary: Post-OoTP. Remus Lupin visits with someone he sorely misses.


Title: Are you happy now? Author: HuzzahJess Pairings: Sirius/Remus post-OotP  
  
Disclaimer and Warnings: I don't own any of the characters or places in OoTP, I just like to play with them.  
  
This idea came about five minutes after I finished the book. It's highly angsty and sappy. Enjoy.  
  
Remus Lupin passed through the doorway of The Room of Death under Moody's borrowed Invisibility Cloak, quickly shutting the door behind him. Slipping off the cloak, the werewolf stared blankly across the room, his eyes locked on the filmy veil that hung near the delicate archway.  
  
That's where he was last seen, falling into the veil with wide eyes.  
  
Was he gone? Really, truly gone? That's why Remus was here. He would never sleep, never eat until he knew for sure if his lover was dead. If he was trapped behind that curtain.  
  
Slowly, haltingly, Moony made his way over to the few steps that lead up to the veil. He shut his eyes before placing his right foot on the first step.  
  
'No.' Remus thought, pausing. 'What if he really is back there? What if he is dead, killed by his own cousin? Can I really go on, knowing he's here?'  
  
Opening his watery eyes, he stared at the material in front of him, then took the second step.  
  
'Yes. I need to know.'  
  
The third step was the last. The last chance for him to turn. To run from the fear that lingered in his heart.  
  
'Because if there is a chance he is alive, I need to know. I need to find him.'  
  
He was there. Only then could he hear the quiet voices, having shut them out of his thoughts. The gentle murmur of the dead whispered in his ears, beckoning him to them.  
  
"Sirius," Remus said aloud, his soft voice echoing in the quiet room. The voices stopped, they knew he was there. So close to them, so near. Lifting a trembling hand to the silken cloth, he let out a shaking breath. " Sirius, are you in there?" There was silence as his hand clutched the fabric, quivering with fear. Nothing was heard but Moony's own rasping breath.  
  
'He's not here.' The werewolf thought, eyes shutting against the tears biting his eyelids. ' He's still out there somewhere, Sirius is still-'  
  
" Remus?"  
  
The veil was shaped into a hand, covering Moony's slowly. Remus' eyes snapped open, tears splashing down his cheeks, staring into nothing.  
  
"No."  
  
Gentle, silk covered fingers wove into his own.  
  
" Moony? What are you doing here..?"  
  
"No!" He jerked his hand away from the strange cloth, holding it to his chest as if wounded. Looking up, he saw a vague, shadowy outline of a person behind the veil, reaching for him. A choked sob escaped his throat. "No!"  
  
He fell to his knees, hugging himself tightly against a sudden, biting cold. " No, Sirius, no! You weren't there! You weren't there." Gasping sobs shook Remus' shoulders as he rocked back and forth against the chill.  
  
" Remus." The veil formed two strong arms moving to hold the weeping werewolf. Moony sank into the strange embrace, grasping the curtain tightly.  
  
"Be strong, Moony. Now that I'm gone, Harry will need you."  
  
Remus shook against the veil, crying silently. The tender arms held him, trying to sooth him, calm him. It felt so good to hold Remus again.even if he was crying. Even if it was from behind the veil, even though they were still apart.He was there, and that's all that mattered.  
  
" Harry. You're right. Harry needs me now." Moony whispered finally, his voice thick with tears. Pulling back, he scooted away from the silken arms, taking a deep breath. " I have to go now. For Harry."  
  
He stood up shakily, his eyes shut. "I'm sorry for being like this, but I won't let Harry see it. I have to be stronger for him." Remus opened his eyes, gazing at the now shapeless veil. "Thank you, Padfoot. I.I still love you, even if you can't be here, with us anymore."  
  
There was no answer. The voices were silent again. With a long sigh, Remus Lupin left The Room of Death with a strange sense of fulfillment and happiness, but still remaining was the sorrow that he came in with. 


End file.
